Koun Koto Gakko Wiki:Community portal
DescriptionEdit Koun Koto Gakko!!™'{幸運高等学校！！}' is an upcoming anime revolving around mainly 8 characters (Although every character gets their time to shine): Razu Fuun, Kuran Fuun, Amai Fuun Shinsetsude, Hiroto Yoshizen, Ate Fuun, Tora Burume, Tameki Ishikawa, and Ichineko. It is estimated that about 30 episodes will be posted on YouTube, NicoNicoDouga, etc., however, the anime won't be aired for a while. However,it will certainly be aired and is at this moment in the making and word is being spread little by little. Created by Jasumin Faura {ジャスミンファウラー}, the show mainly concentrates on a (not-so-normal) family called the Fuun family, a family of supernaturals without parents. Therefore, they all have to take care of eachother; although that doesn't really work so well at times. PlotEdit Amai Shinsetsude, older adopted brother of Razu and Kuran Fuun, decided that him and his little brother and sister and oldest brother were no longer safe in China, as it was getting worse and worse day by day. After easily escaping China thanks to their supernatural powers, they moved into Shinjuku, Japan, into a small neighborhood nearby a trainyard. Razu and Kuran had turned 13 in the first episode and decided they were now ready for high school, and so they enrolled into the craziest high school ever; Koun Koto Gakko!! Amai, being their sensitive and uneasy older brother, had a hard time letting them go... Until he realized that he had to go back to high school as well. So Amai enrolled in the same class, being held back from college since he learned only about China. Ate got a job as school counselor, thus they could all be together. Razu, Kuran, and Amai met Hiroto Yoshizen, a diffident and shy substitute teacher, who later became Amai's best friend and Ate's worst enemy. There's no apparent reason why Ate and Hiroto don't like eachother, it just sort of happened; Although Hiroto doesn't necessarily dislike Ate. He just has fun annoying him. Ate, being the strongest man in Shinjuku with the ability to throw cars and occasionally even trains, has a short temper and happens to take it out on Hiroto. However, it was later mentioned that Ate is only jealous of Hiroto and has a slight crush on him, which of course makes him angry. Hiroto is portrayed as genuinely shy and uneasy, but is a completely different person towards Ate; Obnoxious, trouble-making, and what some may call an internet troll. Their boss, the principal is Tameki Ishikawa, a mystery to others. He is portrayed as cold and angry, but in truth is secretly shy and awkward; a side of him which only certain people can unlock. An inhuman neko gang called Bad Cat Gang (Warui Neko Gyangu) is a well-known but rarely seen organization made up of people with genes of a black cat, people that have been rejected and neglected; Taking out their anger and hurt on the human race. One of the members, however, named Ichineko appears to have some mercy for Amai Shinsetsude; They are often mistaken for eachother, causing eachother problems without really trying. A secret organization on the good side, Twelve Keys, is working to stop Bad Cat Gang and does good for people, such as preventing crimes and finishing gangs with special key posessing special powers. This is called a Keystone light, also known as Nepochi Petra. There is one member that posesses a Keystone light, although he is completely clueless of just about anything. All he knows is it gives him powers, so he kept it. His name is Zetsubo, a mystery to others and a mystery to himself. He is unsure of his true identity, although he does seem to remember a small fraction of his past. His best friend is Rairi {Lairry}, a diffident and timid teenage boy trapped inside of a computer screen from a curse an unknown witch put on him for secret reasons. The Twelve Keys gang was created by Amai Shinsetsude and December Shion. They are both in search of a secret note, a stolen package, and one man with a history of crimes and robbery; A complete mystery. 'Creator's brief description' "Well, in short, this manga/anime I'm making is all about mystery and suspense. I really hope people appreciate the work I'm doing- I'm dedicating my life to this! At the moment as I make the manga for Koun Koto Gakko!!, I'm finding my little twists and plots to add some flavor to this action-filled series of suspense. There are eight main characters- Because I just couldn't leave a couple out- Razu Fuun, Kuran Fuun, Shinsetsude Fuun Ling-Gui Amai, Ate Fuun, Hiroto Yoshizen, Tora Burume, Tameki Ishikawa, and Ichineko. Gangs, incredible powers and strength and crime scenes/mysteries are just part of the plot. The spice! The cinnamon to the toast, the butter to the-- Well, you get the point. Anyways, it started out as an idea for a sarcastic comedy anime but.... I don't know what happened, I just got these ideas and I loved it- Action. Mystery. Sci-fi, Suspense! Then, it hit me. I thought, "Why not combine all of these?" so I did. And I think it's turning out really well. Stay tuned, guest-san, for writing these books are my passion and I hope to keep all of you on edge. My mission is to please my readers, because pleasing others pleases me. Enjoy what we have in store; It's going to be one wild ride!" -'Creator of Koun Koto Gakko!! (Jasumin Faura '{ジャスミンファウラー})' 'Manga details Author: Jasumin Faura '{ジャスミンファウラー} '''Illustrator: Jasumin Faura '{ジャスミンファウラー} '''Anime details Creator: Jasumin Faura '{ジャスミンファウラー} '''Co-Creator: Jurietto Ruchia '{ジュリエットルチア} '''Voice-actors: ??? Director: ??? ??? ??? ??? ???